Digimon: Tamer's Academy
by Hawkcam1996
Summary: Four friends enroll in Tamer's Academy, and three of them end up being digidestined. They get an amazing digivice that no one else ever had. Can they handle the pressure of protecting the world and their school?
1. Episode 1: Orientation

**Author's Note: **I do not own Digimon. I will be using some characters from my Code Lyoko: The Virals stories I made. Cameron, Launie, and Phillip. I will do what they did in Digimon Tamers and have the main character make his own digimon. A digimon of my own thought. And if anyone else thought of it, sorry, Ididn't know so please don't review my like hell and complain about it. Also, please don't report me. Just saying just in case.

**Digimon: Tamer's Academy**

**Episode 1: Orientation**

"Wake up!"

"Ow!" Cameron wakes up. "What the heck was that for?" He starts rubbing his head.

"It's time to go! Do you wanna be late?" Asks Rex.

"Well you didn't have to hit me in the head. You could've just shook me or something," says Cameron.

"I did! For five minutes!" Yells Rex.

"You did? Oh. Well let's just get going," says Cameron. They get dressed and leave the room.

They took a tour of the school so they basically already know their way around. It only took them two minutes to find the orientation room. When they walk in, they see about thirty other kids and ten teachers.

The previous day they arrived at the school and were told to stay in their rooms until the next day and then go to orientation.

"Sit down you two so we can begin," says one of the teachers.

"Yes ma'am!" Says the two. And they quickly rush to a seat.

"All right kids. You all are here for one reason right?" Asks the teacher.

"Right!" All the kids say in unison.

"What is that reason?" Asks the teacher.

"To become tamers!" Everyone yells in unison.

"Right. Now it's time for you to learn about the school and about being tamers," says another teacher. A male teacher. He introduced himself but no one paid any attention to his name.

He holds out a small device and says "This is called a digivice. It helps you out in many different ways. Depending on what kind you have. There are many different machine next to me analyzes your mind and your DNA and basically everything about you. Then it makes a digivice that would be perfect for you. After that, you will use special digibucks that were given to you when you entered the school yesterday, to buy card packs. Only if you have a digivice that has a card reader built on. If you don't, you will be given a digimon egg when you are given your digivice. When you buy cards, you will use any cards with a digimon on it and slide it through the card reader. You can even use any cards you brought with you to the school. Whenever you battle other students and it's not for class, you will wager any amount of digibucks you have, and you will battle on the free battle zone in the secondary gym. When you run out, you will be given ten extra digibucks. Just like you were yesterday. Come on up and line up in a single file line and you will be analyzed for your digivice and digimon."

"Did you bring any cards?" Asks Rex.

"Yes, I did. All the best ones I have," says Cameron.

"You'll probably be the school champ by the end of the week then. Since you were undefeated in our old school," says Rex.

"Too bad that wasn't a tamer school though," says Cameron.

"Cameron? You enrolled in Tamer's Academy too?" A voice says from behind.

Cameron turns around and see two of his old friends. "Phillip! Launie! I didn't expect to see you here!" He says.

"Well I guess we just can't get rid of each other can we?" Says Phillip.

"Nope. Guess not!" Then they all start laughing.

"You bring all your cards?" Asks Launie.

"Yep. Hopefully I get one with a card reader," says Cameron.

"Yeah, hopefully. But then no one would have a chance," says Phillip.

"They won't anyway!" Says Cameron.

They all get in line. Cameron then pulls out a peice of paper. On it, is a digimon he drew.

"What is that?" Asks Rex.

"A good luck charm," says Cameron. "I made this to encourage me to do my best. It's how I was so confident when I was doing card battles at school!"

"So that's the reason you mopped the floor with me without even flinching?" Asks Rex. "I can't believe it. Beaten by a fake card."

"Someday, It won't be fake. I just know it! Don't ask me how, I just do," says Cameron.

"Please step into the analyzer," says the teacher. Cameron didn't realize he was already to the front.

"Okay teach!" Says Cameron.

"Please don't call me that. If you don't want to call me by my name then just call me Mr. T," says the teacher.

"Okay Mr. T," says Cameron. He steps inside the analyzer. The helmet lowers to meet Cameron's head. A whole lot of data goes through the visor on the helmet and Cameron is fascinated.

"You are a digidestined. Your world is in danger, the portal from our world is in your school and you must keep evil digimon from leaving your school grounds. Remember, you are digidestined. You are not alone," A voice says in his head.

We gets out of the analyzer and his digivice appears in front of him and he grabs it. "Well that was weird," says Cameron.

"What?" asks Phillip. Rex steps into the analyzer.

"I thought I heard a voice. It said some strange things," says Cameron.

"What?" Asks Phillip.

"Nothing. Just forget it," he says.

"Hey! You have a card reader digivice!" Says Launie.

"Huh?" Asks Cameron. He looks at his digivice.

"Hey you're right!" Says Phillip. It was a black and red digivice.

"Sweet!" Says Cameron. Rex steps out of the analyzer.

"Dang it! I didn't get a card reader but Cameron did!" Says Rex. He was holding a digiegg and a digivice.

"Hey that's the first one like that!" Says Mr. T.

"What do you mean? It's a card reader," says Cameron.

"That's more than a card reader! You can store your digimon inside it! You can also use it to combine your digimon with another and.." says Mr. T.

"What? What else does it do?" Asks Cameron.

"I'm going to enter you into a private class I'll teach. And I will tell you what else it can do. Anyone else that has that special function will also be in that class," says Mr. T.

Phillip enters the analyzer. When he comes out, he asks "Cameron? Didn't you say something about hearing a voice?"

"Yeah," he replies.

"I think I did too," says Phillip.

"Hey! You have one too!" Yells Mr T.

"Sweet!" Says Phillip.

"Hey! Looks like we have the same one! I guess that means you are in the private class too," says Cameron.

"Dang it!" Says Rex. Then, Launie steps into it. When he comes out, he says "Uh, guys. I think I heard a voice too,"

"You have one too? This stinks! Out of us four friends, I'm the only one without that kind of digivice!" Says Rex.

"This is amazing! Three of the last four are the first to have the best type of digivice there is!" Says Mr. T.

"Haha! I guess we're all special!" Says Cameron. "I guess it helps to be the school champ in my previous school!"

"Meet me in my classroom tomorrow, after tenth period," says Mr. T.

"Yes sir!" Says Cameron.

two minutes later...

"Don't you guys think it's weird that we all have the same kind of digivice and we all heard a voice telling us something?" Asks Cameron.

"Not me," mumbles Rex.

"Yeah I think it was weird," says Phillip.

"Same with me," says Launie.

"Well what did it say to you guys?" Asks Cameron.

"Something about digidestined and not being alone," says Phillip.

"Yeah same with me," says Cameron.

"That's so weird, that's same with me too," says Cameron.

"What are you guys talking about? You guys gone insane or something?" Says Rex.

"To be honest, I don't know," says Cameron.

"Well, you guys should get to your dorms and we'll go to class tomorrow," says Cameron.

"Okay," says Phillip and Launie. Then, they leave.

"Night," says Cameron.

Rex hesitates. "Night,"

_What did the voice mean by Digidestined? Do I have to save the world like in the show?_ Cameron asks himself.


	2. Episode 2: Powermon

**Author's Note:** I do not own Digimon. I don't care if anyone uses any of my ideas, just don't use all of them.

**Digimon: Tamer's Academy**

**Episode 2: Powermon**

Cameron begins to open his eyes. "Uh oh!" He yells.

"What?" Asks Rex.

"I forgot to make a digimon!" He yells again.

"Then make one now," says Rex.

"I didn't bring any digimon cards! I only brought digimodify cards!" He continues to yell.

"Sucks for you," says Rex.

"Wait a minute!" Yells Cameron. He pulls out a peice of paper.

"Hey that's that good luck charm you made," says Rex.

"I have an idea," says Cameron.

"What?" Asks Rex.

Then, Cameron slides the paper through the digivice. A digi-egg appears on it. "All right!" Yells Cameron.

"It worked?" Asks Rex.

"Yep!" Says Cameron.

The digivice says "five minutes to synthesize,"

"Five minutes? What time is it?" Asks Cameron. He looks over at his alarm clock. "Oh no! We only have two minutes til class!"

"Wait! What?" Yells Rex. Then, the two sprint out the door.

"I think they forgot the alarm part of alarm clock!" Says Cameron.

two minutes later...

"Almost there!" Says Cameron. Then the bell rings. "Oh no!"

They enter the classroom and immediately, the teacher says "You are late,"

"Sorry Mrs. S," the two say.

"Just take your seats, you will be deducted ten points for tardiness," says Mrs. S.

"Yes ma'am," they say.

Everyone chuckles.

three minutes later...

"Can anyone give me an example of a digimon that can heal?" Asks Mrs. S. She glances at Cameron. He's looking at his digivice. "Cameron? How about you?"

"Huh? Uh..." His digivice starts beeping. "Uh oh!"

"Cameron? Why is your digivice beeping?" Asks Mrs. S.

Cameron puts his digivice behind his back. "Uh... no reason!" He says.

"Cameron!" Says Mrs. S.

Cameron puts his digivice on the table. A bright light comes from it. "Aaah!" A digi-egg appears on a table.

Mrs. S. Looks shocked. "A...digi-egg?"

Cameron looks worried about what the teacher will say.

"Your digi-egg just...just synthesized?" Asks Mrs. S. "Well it looks like you still have an hour until your egg hatches. That means you won't be able to participate in battle class for ten minutes."

Cameron seems relieved.

fifty-nine minutes later...

Cameron waits eagerly til he can battle with his digimon. "Only one minute left!" He says.

He watches Phillip battle with Guilmon against some kid that has red hair. Launie is battling with Agumon against another kid with blonde hair, just like Cameron. Rex is battling with Gomamon against some girl with brown hair. Phillip and Launie seemed like they were winning, but Rex was having trouble with the girl.

All of a sudden, "Hatching now commenced," says Cameron's digivice.

Cameron looks down and sees his egg cracking. "Yes!" Yells Cameron.

Once it's hatched, Cameron sees a big yellow digimon, that looks like a dragon (just like Guilmon except it's yellow) with black stripes on it. It also has a black lightening symbol on it's chest. "Hi! I'm Powermon!" Says the digimon.

"Nice to meet you powermon! I'm Cameron! Your new tamer!" Cameron blurts out. "Now it's time for _us _to battle!" Hruns over to the teacher and tells him that they're ready.

"Okay then! Just give me a minute," says Mr. B. He puts Cameron's name into a computer and it randomly generates another name. "You will be battling Blake." He points behind Cameron. He turns around and sees a blonde boy wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi nice to meet you! I'm Cameron!" Says Cameron.

"I'm Blaks, this is my digimon partner, Tentomon, yada yada yada. Let's just battle! I'm just itching to kick some butt!" Says Blaks.

"Well you're going to keep itching cuz I'm not going to lose! By the way, this is Powermon!" Says Cameron. They walk over to the batle field and pull out their digivices.

_'He has a card reader digivice._ _At least this won't be boring.' _Cameron thinks to himself.

"Let's go Tentomon!" Says Blake.

"Ready Powermon?" Asks Cameron.

"Ready!" Powermon replies.

"Use super shocker!" Yells Blake.

"Power shocker!" Yells Tentomon. Then, Tentomon fires a rod of electricity from his antenna.

Powermon dodges it easily. "Whoah! He's fast!" Says Blake. Then he enters analyzer mode of his digivice. "I can't find any data on him!" Says Blake.

"I was counting on that! Use power shocker!"

"Power shocker!" Yells Powermon. He reaches his arms forward and electricity shoots out in a controlled manor. It hits Tentomon dead on.

"Such power," Tentomon says in a weak voice.

"I guess that's why the move is called powershocker," Blake says worriedly.

"You got that right!" Says Cameron.

Blake pulls out a card a places it in the card reader. "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" He yells as he slashes the card through.

Tentomon then digivolves into Kabuterimon. "Let's see how you do against a champoin level digimon!" Says Blake. "Kabuterimon! Use electro shocker!"

"Powermon! Use powershield!" Then a forcefield forms around Powermon and it deflects Kabuterimon's attack.

"What the-?" Blake adopts a confused look on his face.

"Powershield is a move that can block any attack sent at Powermon by a rookie level or a champion level digimon. When Powermon is champion level, it blocks any attack sent at him by a rookie level, champion level, or an ultimate level digimon." Cameron explains. "Powermon, use power shocker once more!"

"Power shocker!" Powermon finishes Kabuterimon.

"I-I lost. How could I lose?" Blake looks shocked by the result of the battle.

"You lost because you faced me. I aim to be the best digimon Tamer in the world. And I'm not letting anything stand in my way," says Cameron.

"Cameron! You beat Blake! He's the first-year with the hisghest record! He's never lost a match!" Says Phillip.

"That's because he's never faced me. Until now that is," says Cameron.

after last period...

The three boys were standing outside of Mr. T's office. "Ready to find out the final function of our digivices?" Asks Cameron.

"Yep!" The other two respond.

They turn the nob and open the door.


	3. Episode 3: Spirit Evolving

**A.N.: **I do not own digimon. I will be using something from Digimon Frontier in Digimon: Tamer's Academy. I will be introducing a spirit in this episode.

**Digimon: Tamer's Academy**

**Episode 3: Spirit Evolving**

The boys open the door and see Mr. T with some girl.

"Oh! You're here!" Says Mr. T.

"Yeah, who's the girl?" Asks Cameron.

"The girl can introduce herself! I'm Alex!" Says the girl. "And you are?"

"I'm Cameron! This is Phillip and Launie!" Cameron replies. "Any way, what is she doing here?"

"She's here for the same reason you are," says Mr. T.

"Wait what? I thought we were the only ones that had that kind of digivice!" Says Cameron.

"You were. Alex is a late arrival," says Mr. T.

"Well if we're all here for the same reason then why don't you tell us the final function of our digivices already!" Says Cameron.

"Alright. The final function of your digivices, is to become a digimon through spirit evolution," says Mr. T.

"Spirit evolution?" Asks Cameron.

"Yes, it's when you use the power of a spirit to turn into a digimon. The problem is, all the spirits have been destroyed. All but one that is," says Mr. T.

"There's only one left?" Asks Alex.

"Well, as faw as I know. I don't know what happened to the second of the last two spirits," says Mr. T.

"Well where are they?" Asks Cameron.

Mr. T hesitates to answer. "The digital world," he says.

"So let's go get em," says Cameron.

"My portal to the digital world only has power to send one person there and bring that person back. If I send even just two people, I won't be able to bring them back. Cameron, since I know that you're spirit wasn't destroyed, I'll send you," says Mr. T.

"Cool," says Cameron.

"I know its general location. Alex, your spirit is the one that I don't know what happened to. Cameron, step into the portal," says Mr. T.

Cameron steps through the portal. All of a sudden, he begins to fall from the sky. "What the-?" He pulls out his digivice. "Powermon! Realize!" Then, Powermon appears. He pulls out a card. "Digimodify! Divivolution activate!" Powermon then digivolves into Firepowermon. Firpowermon looks like a bigger version of Guilmon except he has wings and the symbol on his chest is a fire symbol. Firepowermon swoops down and lands on the ground. Then, he catches Cameron.

Firepowermon puts Cameron down and turns back into Powermon. Cameron looks around. "So this is the digital world? Cool! It looks just like in the show. Except way different." There are burning trees everywhere. "Looks like someone started a forest fire. Powermon! Ready?" Hepulls out a card and his digivice. "Digimodify! Watergun activate!" Something that looks like a watergun appears on each of Powermon's arms.

"Wait!" Yells someone from behind. Cameron turns around and sees a Meramon.

"Meramon? Did you start this forest fire? You creep! I'll take you out for that!" Yells Cameron.

"Wait no! You've got it all wrong! That isn't a forest fire. That forest is the burning forest. It's full of Fire trees and fire attributed digimon like me," says Meramon.

"Burning forest?" Asks Cameron. He looks toward the trees. "That explains why the wood from the trees isn't already burnt to a crisp. Sorry."

"I am the guardian of burning forest. I have vowed to protect it, and wait for a boy with an electric digimon that has the power to turn into a fire digimon. You are that boy. I will take you to the spirit you seek," says Meramon.

"You know where my spirit is?" Asks Cameron.

"Of course! The spirit is at the heart of burning forest. It's why it exists. It fell from the sky one day and turned the forest of tranquility into burning forest. After that, all digimon left the forest except for fire digimon. Then, we built the shrine to help protect it," says Meramon.

"Wow. Well how did you know that the boy would have an electric digimon that turns into a fire digimon?" Asks Cameron.

"It was foretold. Sepikmon, Wizardmon, and Sorcerormon were traveling by one day and told us. They seemed worried," says Meramon.

"I wonder why they were worried," says Cameron.

"Maybe because Myotismon is back and is more powerful than ever," says Meramon.

"Wait what? Myotismon more powerful than ever? I gotta hurry and get that spirit!" Cameron yells as he takes off running.

"Wait! You don't know where it is yet!" Yells Meramon.

Cameron stops. "Oh. Yeah," Cameron says in an embarassed tone.

two minutes later...

Cameron and Meramon arrive at the shrine.

"It's inside here," says Meramon.

"There's so many Demimeramon here," says Cameron.

"That's because they are the lookouts," says Meramon.

"Well! Gotta hurry! So see ya!" Cameron yells as he starts to take off again.

"Wait! There's lots of traps in there!" Yells Meramon.

"You could have said that before," says Cameron.

They walks inside.

two minutes later...

They have reached the chamber where the spirit is. It's in the center of the room, on a circular table that is glowing.

"Let's go!" Yells Cameron.

"Wait! There's another trap there!" Yells Meramon.

Cameron stops as part of the floor he stepped on began to crumble. He steps back.

"This place seems more like a temple than a shrine," says Cameron.

"Just follow my every step and you'll get across," says Meramon.

All of a sudden, a Bakemon appears next to the spirit.

"Bakemon!" Cameron yells with disgust.

"My master will be pleased that I finally found the fire spirit," says Bakemon.

"Get your ghostly butt away from that spirit!" Yells Cameron.

"The sacred spirit!" Yells Meramon.

Bakemon grabs the spirit and flies out the corridor that they just came in.

"Powermon! Let's get him!" Yells Cameron.

"Right!" Yells Powemon.

Once outside, a surprise awaits them.

"What the-?" Cameron says in shock.

An army of Knightmon along with Myotismon, were waiting outside the temple. There were fire digimon lying unconscience all around.

"Oh no!" Yells Cameron.

"Good work Bakemon! Now give me the spirit!" Says Myotismon.

"Oh no you don't! If you're more powerful than ever then it's only fair to say that I'm more powerful than anyother digidestined you've ever fought!" Yells Cameron. "Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Yells Cameron.

Then, Powermon digivolves into Warpowermon. Warpowermon is like a huge Guilmon, only he's red and yellow and he has a dual guns symbol on his chest. He also is made of metal in most parts and most of his body has hidden weapons.

"Powerwave!" Powermon yells as he swings his left arm and a shockwave flies at Myotismon.

Myotismon is hit with the wave but isn't even scratched.

"No way! Powermon at his Ultimate level is stronger than a Mega level! That must mean Myotismon is stronger than a Mega level!" Cameron says. He pulls out another card. "Digimodify! Goliath activate!"

Warpowermon doubles in size. And since he was huge to begin with, he is the size of a skyscraper. He could poke Myotismon and squash him.

"You think _that _will make a difference? I might as well destroy you now! And I think I will," says Myotismon.

"Take him down Warpowermon!" Yells Cameron.

"With pleasure!" Says Warpowermon.

Warpowermon tries to stomp on Myotismon. But Myotismon catches Warpowermon's foot and pushes it back. "You can't defeat me," says Myotismon.

"He's so strong!" Says Cameron. He looks at Bakemon, who is floating with the spirit. "Warpowermon! Get Bakemon!"

"Wait! What?" Yells Bakemon.

"No!" Yells Myotismon.

Warpowermon smashes Bakemon and Cameron holds out his digivice. "Spirit! Come to me!" He yells.

Then, the spirit flies to Cameron.

"Now you're in for a real treat!" Yells Cameron. "Execute! Spirit evolution!"

Then, Cameron turns into a fire type digimon. "Agunimon!" He yells.

"No! He spirit evolved! We have to destroy him now!" Yells Myotismon.

"Digifuse!" Yells Agunimon.

Then, Agunimon and Warpowermon combine to form Agunipowermon.

"Agunipunch!" He punches the army of Knightmon and they are all destroyed. "Powerbeam!" He places his arms in front of him anf an energy beam fires at Myotismon.

Myotismon is hit, and heflies miles away.

Agunipowermon turns back into Cameron and Powermon.

"Now that that's over, how do we get home?" Asks Cameron. Then, a bright light appears and when it dims, they are back in Mr. T's office.

"Were you successful?" Asks Mr. T.

"Do you have to ask?" Cameron asks and shows them the spirit on his digivice.

back in the digital world...

"They think I'm the only one back and more powerful? Yeah right! I'm not done yet! It's time to get some allies," says Myotismon.


	4. Episode 4: First Strike

**A.N.: **I do not own Digimon.

**Digimon: Tamer's Academy**

**Episode 4: First Strike**

"I can't believe you got your spirit in only one second!" Says Alex.

"Of course! This is Cameron after all!" Says Phillip.

""Wait! one second? You guys must have blacked out or seomthing! I was in there at least six minutes!" Says Cameron.

"Time in the digital world goes a lot faster than in the real world," says Mr. T.

"Oh, that explains it," says Cameron.

All of a sudden, an explosion went of outside.

"What was that?" Asks Cameron.

"Come on!" Yells Mr. T.

Once outside, Cameron says "Oh no! They've come to the real world!"

"Where are you digidestined?" Yells Machinedramon.

"But I destroyed Myotismon! So why is one of his servants here?" Asks Cameron.

"What? You destroyed Myotismon? But he's even stronger than the last time the digidestined fought him!" Yells Mr. T.

"That didn't stop me," says Cameron.

"Well that's not one of Myotismon's servants! That's Machinedramon! A dark master!" Yells Mr. T.

"A dark master?" Asks Cameron.

"Yes! They are more powerful than Myotismon!" Says Mr. T.

"Come on Powermon! We've got work to do!" Says Cameron.

"I can't believe they sent a dark master here for the first strike! It must be because Myotismon was destroyed by Cameron!" Says Mr. T.

"Execute! Spirit evolution!" Yells Cameron. He digivolves into Agunimon. "Digifuse!" Agunimon and Powermon combine into Agunipowermon.

"I guess you want to end up like Myotismon!" Says Agunipowermon.

"You think Myotismon is destroyed? Hah! That's a good laugh! You can't destroy any of us! No matter how much stronger than us you get! We will keep being reincarnated to do the grand digidicator's bidding!" Yells Machindramon.

"The grand digidictator?" Asks Agunipowermon.

"I don't have a clue! But it must be the one commanding all the evil digimon!" Says Mr. T.

"Obviously," says Agunipowermon.

"I shall destroy you!" Yells Mahinedramon.

"In your dreams!" Yells Agunipowermon. "Speaking of which, time to put you to sleep! Permanently! Powerbeam!"

The energybeam hits Machinedramon dead on but he isn't even scratched. "What! It's like what happened with Warpoermon against Myotismon!" Yells Agunipowermon. "Except that was a way stronger attack!"

"Oh, _that _was your attack? I didn't even feel it," says Machinedramon.

Mr. T. pulls out his computer. "Route digivice control of Agunimon to digivice number 749180!"

The other kids stare.

Mr. T. pulls out his digivice. "Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!" Yells Mr. T.

Agunipowermon's musles double in size and he grows metal on his body. Agunipowermon digivolves into Metalagunipowermon.

"Mr. T, you have digivice control over me?" Asks Metalagunipowermon.

"Yes. I routed digivice control of new digimon to my digivice. You were that new digimon," says Mr. T.

"Metal missile!" Yells Metal agunipowermon. The metal backpack on Metalagunipowermon's back opens and a missile comes out. "Power missile!" Another missile comes out of the backpack. "Aguni fire missile!" Yet another missile comes out. "Multi missile barrage!"

All three missile come down on Machinedramon.

"Huh?" Machinedramon. The missiles hit him and he turns into data. Metalagunipowermon absorbs his data. Then, Metalagunipowermon turns back into Cameron and Powermon.

"Haha! We did it!" Yells Cameron.

"Digimon signal lost," says Mr. T's digivice.

"Mr. T? If you have a digivice, where's your digimon?" Asks Cameron.

"I lost him long ago," replies Mr. T. "But I have a feeling I will see him someday."

"Well we need to find Alex's spirit and find more information on this grand digidictator guy," says Cameron.

"Right! I will be trying to locate the spirit tomorrow. As for now, you kids get some rest," says Mr. T.

"Good night Mr. T!" Says all the kids.

the next day...

"The sudden appearance of Machinedramon yesterday is still under investigation. School officials are baffled on how this digimon arrived in the real world," says the News anchorman.

Rex had his radio on.

"Will ya turn that thing off?" Asks Cameron.

"Fine! Geeze," says Rex.

"We better get to class," says Cameron.

"Ya," says Rex.

after first period...

"Hey Cameron!" A voice of disgust says from behind.

Cameron turns around. "Great! Just what I need! Sherry the wonder girl is here," says Cameron.

"You must think you're a real hot shot just because you beat Blake yesterday. Well how about a _real _challenge?" Asks Sherry.

"I never turn down a battle," says Cameron.

"Cameron you can't be serious. That's Sherry! The second year champ! She'll mop the floor with you!" Says Rex.

"I never turn down a battle so I'm still gonna battle her," says Cameron. "Beside, I have an ace up my sleeve."

"Really? And what would that be?" Asks Rex.

"You'll see," replies Cameron.

in the free battle field, in the secondary gym...

"Hey what's going on?" Asks Phillip.

"Cameron is about to battle Sherry," says Rex. "He said he has an ace up his sleeve."

"You don't think he'd actually use spirit evolution do you?" Phillip whishpers to Launie.

"Powermon! Realize!" Yells Cameron. Powermon appears.

"I hear Powermon is stronger than ultimate level, so I'll start with champion level," says Sherry. "Biyomon! Realize!" A Biyomon appears on the battle field. "Biyomon! Digivolve to ultimate now!" Then, Biyomon digivolves into Birdramon and immediately digivolves into garudmon. "Use wing blade!"

"Wing blade!" Yells Garudamon. Then, Garudamon shoots a flaming blade of air in the shape of a bird from its wings.

Immediatley, Cameron reacts by pulling out a card. "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" He does it faster than anyone in the school has ever done a digimodify. Powermon digivolves to Firepowermon.

"Powershield!" Firepowermon yells and an energysheild forms around him.

"That's it! Garudamon! Digivolve again!" Yells Sherry.

"Wait what? Again?" Asks Cameron.

Then, Garudamon digivolves to Hououmon. Hououmon is a giant bird with four wings, and a large beak. It is also a holy digimon. "Use life force!" Yells Sherry.

"Life force!" Yells Hououmon. Then, Hououmon drains Firepowermon's energy.

"But you can't digivolve into Hououmon without-" Cameron starts to say.

"Yeah yeah yeah. So I found a way around it. So what?" Asks Sherry. Cameron smiles.

"What are you smiling about?" Asks Sherry.

"I'm having fun. I'm so glad I came to this school. I finally found some people that pose a challenge. _And _it's not just card battles either. It's real live digimon. If you can't use cards and you still pose a challenge then you're good," Cameron replies. He pulls out another card. "Digimodify! Matrix digivolution activate!" Firepowermon digivolves to Warpowermon. "Power wave!" The wave hits Hououmon dead on. Hououmon is then rendered unconscience.

"You little punk!" Yells Sherry. She stomps over to Cameron and grabs him by the collar.

"Hey! What gives!" Yells Cameron.

"You just beat me! How did you just beat me?" Yells Sherry. "It's impossible!" She falls to her knees. "Beaten by a first year!" She begins to cry.

"I think this girl is whack," Launie whispers to Cameron.

"At least she's not half bad a tamer," Cameron whispers back. "Anyway, let's get to class."


	5. Episode 5: Rex's Day

**A.N.: **I do not own Digimon. And you know that thing they do when they digivolve? When they say their name then digivolve to and all that? I'll do that from now on.

**Digimon: Tamer's Academy**

**Episode 5: Rex's Day**

Rex and Cameron wake up to hear someone knocking at the door. Rex gets up to answer it while Cameron sits on the bed. "Yes Mr. T?" Asks Rex.

"Rex, if you will come with me please," says Mr. T.

After Rex and Mr. T leave, Cameron says to himself "I wonder what Mr. T wants with Rex. Maybe it's because he's failing or something."

in the orientation room...

"So what is this about?" Asks Rex.

"You remember what this machine does?" Asks Mr. T. He motions toward the analyzer.

"Yeah. It analyzes your whatever and decides on what digivice to give you, and if it's a certain kind, it decides on what digimon to give you," Rex replies.

"Correct. But when it analyzed you, if malfunctioned," says Mr. T.

"I knew it! There's no way Cameron could have a card reader and not me!" Exclaims Rex.

"If you would be so kind as to step inside again," says Mr. T. Rex immediately steps inside. The analyzer closed and the analyzing process began.

The door opens and Rex steps out. "I think I heard that voice that the others said they heard," he says.

"You did," Mr. T says when he sees the digivice the machine chose for Rex.

"Why did I hear a voice? What does it mean by digidestined?" Asks Rex.

"You heard that voice because you're digidestined and to be digidestined is to be destined to save the world. Not only this world, but the digital world as well," replies Mr. T.

"Wow, I think you need to speak to a therapist or something," says Rex.

"Come to my office after last period with Cameron, Phillip, and Launie and I will prove it to you and I will explain more," says Mr. T.

When Rex steps out of the room, he says "That teacher is a coco short of coconuts."

second period...

"Rex, you will be facing Cameron," says Mr. B.

"Perfect!" Says Rex.

"What? You _want _to lose?" Asks Cameron.

"I don't plan on losing!" Rex says back.

"Really? Why's that?" Asks Cameron.

"You'll see," says Rex.

"I guess I will. Don't hold back," says Cameron.

"Hold back? Me? Yeah right!" Says Rex.

Cameron and Rex position themselves to battle. "Powermon! Realize!" Says Cameron. Powermon appears.

"Demidevimon! Realize!" Yells Rex. Then, Demidevimon appears.

"Demidevimon? What happened to your other digimon?" Cameron appears to have just realize something. "What did Mr. T want this morning?" Cameron asks suspisciously.

**A.N.: **I am not sure how it's spelled.

"He told me there was a malfunction with the analyzer and that I got the wrong digivice. So I swiped my best card through my digivice right away!" Says Rex.

"Well, this will be interesting," says Cameron.

"Use evil whisper!" Yells Rex.

"Evil whisper!" Yells Demidevimon. He then emits a hypnotic wave from his eyes.

"Powershield!" Yells Powermon. Demidevimon's attack is then deflected.

"Use demi darts!" Yells Rex.

"Demi darts!" Yells Demidevimon.

"Powershield!" Powermon yells again. Demidevimon's attack is deflected again as well.

"Use bat flutter!" Yells Rex.

"Bat flutter!" Yells Demidevimon.

"Powershield!" Demidevimon is deflected yet again.

"Are you done playing around?" Asks Cameron.

"I'm not even warmed up yet!" Yells Rex. He pulls out a card. "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

"Demidevimon digivolve to.." says Demidevimon. Demidevimon grows bigger, grows long arms, his legs grow longer, and his wings grow bigger. "Devimon!"

"Devimon? Hmmm. Looks like it'll actually not be boring after all," says Cameron.

"Use dark contract!" Yells Rex.

"Dark contract!" Yells Devimon. He sends a cloud of cursed kanji at Powermon.

"Powershield!" Yells Powermon. Devimon's attack was deflected.

"Now he's distracted!" Rex pulls out a card. "Digimodify! Matrix digivolution activate!"

"Devimon matrix digivolve to..." Devimon changes to a weirder, more evil looking version of himself. "Neodevimon!"

"Neodevimon?" Yells Cameron. He pulls out a card of his own. "Digimodify!" Cameron starts.

"Not so fast!" ells Rex.

Neodevimon then slashes at Cameron's card and it's ruined. "Hey! You can't do that!" Yells Cameron.

"There's nothing in the rules that say I can't," says Rex.

"Alright! That's it!" Yells Cameron. Data begins to flow around his hand.

"Oh no! He's going to use it!" Yells Phillip.

Cameron brings up his digivice and slides it halfway across the data around his hand. "Execute!" He slides it the rest of the way. "Spirit evolution!" Then he turns into Agunimon.

"What the-?" Says Rex.

"You're finished!" Says Agunimon. "I could've just matrix digivolved Powermon into Warpowermon but I'm going to to that now and add a little something." He pulls out another card. Neodevimon attempts to slash the card but Agunimon blocks the slash. "Digimodify! Matrix digivolution activate!"

"Powermon matrix digivolve to..." Powermon grows bigger and his yellow color changes to yellow and red stripes. The lightening symbol on his chest changes to dual guns and he grows wings. "Warpowermon!"

"Now here's the grand finale!" Yells Agunimon. "Digifuse!"

"Warpowermon digifuse to..."

"Agunimon digifuse to..." Agunimon and Warpowermon float closer to each other and fuse together.

"Agunipowermon!" Yells the new digimon.

"What in the world?" Yells Rex.

Agunipowermon was huge. "Agunipower thrust!" Yells Agunipowermon.

He destroys Neodevimon in one hit.

Rex falls to his knees, staring at his fallen digimon.

Agunipowermon changes back into Powermon and Cameron. "Powermon! Digitize!" Yells Cameron. He walks toward the exit but stops as he passes Rex. "If you wanted a slaughter, you could've just asked. Cuz now I lost all respect for you. Anyone who would sink as low as ruining another tamer's card is scum in my book." Cameron says all this without looking at Rex, and instead, looking at the exit. After he's done saying that, he begins to walk towards the exit again.

"Cameron! What were you thinking? You aren't supposed to use spirit evolution in school battles!" Phillip yells at Cameron after running up to him.

"He needed to be taught a lesson," says Cameron. He starts to walk towards the exit yet again.

"I-I lost," says Rex. "I lost." He falls forward to his hands and knees. (He was already on his knees.)


	6. Episode 6: New Digivolution

**A.N.:**I do not own Digimon.

**Digimon: Tamer's Academy**

**Episode 6: New Digivolution**

Cameron was back to normal and wasn't as serious-looking as he was when Rex did a foul play, and slashed his digivolution card. He was in second period and wouldn't even look in Rex's direction.

"Rex has really changed. He used to always play fair, but now he's just a jerk who only cares about winning. But I feel sorry for him, just the same," says Phillip.

"Puh-lease. I wouldn't even spit in his direction," says Cameron. "He's just scum now. Nothing to it."

"Cameron, you will be facing April," says Mr. B.

All of the first and second years wanted to steer clear of Cameron after the performance he displayed the day before. Even some of the teachers wanted to steer clear, but they couldn't. Cameron's third period teacher, Mr. C even quit. April was one of the first years so she didn't want to battle him.

"Can I battle him instead?" Asked a voice from the back of the crowd.

Everyone turns to look at the person brave enough to take him on. "It's Tom!" One of the kids shouts.

"Is that okay with you April?" Asks Mr. B. April just nodded quickly. "Right, stupid question. Well since we have two legends duking it out and it's such a nice day and we don't want to pay for more damages to gymnasium property, this battle will be held outside."

"Perfect!" Both the competitor's say.

Once outside, Tom calls out his digimon first. "Gomamon! Realize!" And a Gomamon appears.

"Powermon! Realize!" Yells Cameron. Powermon appears.

"Digimodify! Mega digivolution activate!" Yells Tom.

"Gomamon digivolve to..." Gomamon grows huge and grows long hair, he grows long claws on back and front paws, he begins to stand on two legs, a shield-looking shoulder plate appears on his shoulder, and he gains two maces. "Vikemon!"

"So I guess you found a way around it too. Just like Sherry," says Cameron.

"Yep!" Says Tom.

"Digi-!" Cameron begins to say.

"Digimodify! Digivice freeze activate!" Yells Tom.

"What the-?" Says Cameron. "That's a super-rare card! How'd you get it?"

"I have my ways," says Tom. "Now you can only use one more digimodify card and it can't be digivolution."

"Digimodify! Hyperwing activate!" Yells Cameron. Powermon then grows some wings. "Fly up high Powermon! He can't hurt you up there! But you can hurt him with power shocker!" Powermon takes to the skies and flies up high.

"You coward!" Says Tom.

"It's called strategy. If I can't help my digimon, I might as well give him an advantage," says Cameron.

All of a sudden, a thundercloud came out of no where. "I thought it was supposed to be sunny today!" Says Tom. Then, a lightening bolt hits Powermon.

"Powermon!" Yells Cameron.

"Powermon thunder digivolve to..." Powermon grows as big as Firepowermon and his lightening symbol gains a circle around it. "Superpowermon!"

"Thunder-digivolve? Superpowermon?" Says Cameron.

"What's going on?" Asks Tom. Then, the thunder cloud disappears.

"You attribute digivolved!" Mr. T yells to Powermon.

"Actually I'm pretty sure that was thunder digivolution," says Cameron.

"Thunder digivolution is a type of attribute digivolution. You see, when a digimon is struck by his/her own element in the real world, and it's not an attack by a digimon...they digivolve according to their attribute. In Powermon's case, thunder digivolution. If a Gotsumon attribute digivolved, it would have to be smashed by a boulder or something. That would be earth digivolution. Powermon has three attributes, so he can attribute digivolve into three different attribute digivolved digimon. The first being Superpowermon. The thunder digivolved Powermon. If he were to be sruck by lightening as Firepowermon or Warpowermon, he wouldn't be able to thunder digivolve whenever. But now her can, since he was struck as Powermon. So to burn digivolve, you would need to have Firepowermon get caught on fire. With Warpowermon, his attribute is metal. So he would need to have Warpowermon get hit with metal. Not many students know about attribute digivolving so not many students do it. Thunder digivolution is one of the hardest attribute digivolutions there is," explains Mr. T.

"Cool," says Cameron.

"I don't think anyone has ever thunder digivolved before," says Mr. T.

"Well I'm not just anyone," says Cameron. He switches his digivice to analyze mode. "He's champion level."

"And when your digimon attribute digivolves, he will be stronger than the form he would be if he digivolved normally. So Superpowermon is stronger than Firepowermon," says Mr. T.

"That means he's stonger than mega level!" Says Cameron.

"Oh and you can only thunder digivolve as Powermon. You have to get struck by lightening as Firepowermon to thunder digivolve with him. And that's a one time thing. If you would thunder digivolve with Firepowermon he would be ultimate level instead so it depends on what level he is when he thunder digivolves. So the best time to thunder digivolve would be when he's Warpowermon, so he's mega level. He'd be stronger than your mega level. By the way, what is his mega level?" Mr. T.

"His name is Electromon when he's mega level," says Cameron.

"Then you can thunder digivolve at mega level as well as rookie level!" Yells Mr. T.

"What are you guys talking about? Are we gonna battle or what?" Yells Tom.

"You bet we are," says Cameron.

"Now! Use Super power shocker! It's way stronger than power shocker," says Cameron.

"Super power shocker!" Yells Superpowermon.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Yells Vikemon.

Vikemon is beaten. Cameron wins. "That was amazing!" Yells Phillip.

"That was awesome!" Yells Launie.

"Good job power boy," says Alex.

"I can't believe I lost to a first year!" Yells Tom.

"By the way, what year is Tom?" Asks Cameron.

"What year is he? If you don't know that then you should be asking who _is _Tom! He's only the third year champ!" Yells Phillip.

"The third year champ! Alright! I beat the third year champ!" Yells Cameron. "I'm one step closer to becoming the world's greatest Tamer!"


	7. Episode 7: Burninguilmon

**A.N.: **I do not own Digimon. And for those of you wondering why Mr. T is at battle class when Mr. B is the teacher, it's because Mr. T has a free period and wants to watch the digidestined.

**Digimon: Tamer's Academy**

**Episode 7: Burninguilmon**

An alarm goes off. Phillip reaches over to push the snooze button. When he gets up, he sees Guilmon, Agumon, and Launie all sleeping on the ground. '_I guess he must've fell off his bed.' _Phillip says in his mind.

"Hey! Launie! Wake up!" Yells Phillip.

"Did ya have to yell so loud?" Asks Launie.

"Just come on. We have to get ready and get to class," says Phillip.

second period...

"Phillip, you will be battling Launie," says Mr. B.

"Kay," says Phillip. They move into position for battle.

"Guilmon! Realize!" Yells Phillip. Guilmon aooears.

"Agumon! Realize!" Yells Launie.

"Time to get down to business," says Phillip.

"Agumon! You know what to do!" Yells Launie.

"Right! Agumon warp digivolve to..." Agumon changes to wargreymon. "Wargreymon!"

"Ready Guilmon?" Asks Phillip.

"Ready!" Says Guilmon.

"Bio merge activate!" Yells Phillip.

"Guilmon bio merge to..." Then, Guilmon and Phillip combine to form Gallantmon.

"Gallantmon!" Says Gallantmon.

"No way! They warp digivolved and bio merged!" Yells Mr. T. "They're just first-years and they have mastered almost everything that they learn in second and thrid years!"

"You will lose!" Says Gallantmon.

"I don't think so!" Says Launie. "Use mega claw!"

"Mega claw!" Yells Wargreymon. He swing with his dramon destroyer gauntlets but misses by a millimeter.

"Lightening joust!" Yells Gallantmon. He misses by as much as Wargreymon missed him.

"Use tera force!" Yells Launie.

"Terra force!" Yells Wargreymon.

"Shield of the just!" Yells Gallantmon.

The two attacks clash to create a large explosion.

"Gallantmon mode change to..." Most of his armor turns red. "Gallantmon crimson mode!"

They were both weakened by the explosion so Gallantmon can't hold crimson mode forever.

"Use combo #1!" Yells Launie.

"Combo #1?" Asks Gallantmon.

"Terra tornado!" Yells Wargreymon. He moves as close as a foot and yells "Mega claw!" And hits Gallantmon, causing him to lose grip on crimson mode.

"Use combe #2!" Yells Launie.

"Terra force!" Wargreymon uses terra force but doesn't toss the energy ball at Gallantmon. "Mega claw!" He stabs the energy ball causing the energy ball to leak energy. Then, Wargreymon turns the ball so the leak faces Gallantmon. The leak is so concentrated that it forms an energy beam. Gallantmon is hit.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Yells Gallantmon.

"Now use combe #3!" Yells Launie.

"Terra tornado!" Yells Wargreymon. He gets close to Gallantmon. The mouth of the tornado pionts at Gallantmon. "Terra force!" The energy ball flies out of the mouth of the tornado and hits Gallantmon.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Gallantmon yells and turns back into Phillip and Guilmon.

Phillip gets up. "Hey! Why ain't I hurt?" He asks.

"Because I took the damage to protect you," says Guilmon.

"Guilmon!" Yells Phillip. He looks around. "That's it!" Guilmon! Hit the ceiling with your pryosphere!"

Guilmon gets up slowly.

"What are you up to?" Asks Launie.

"Pyrosphere!" Yells Guilmon. He hits the ceiling and sprinklers go off.

"What was the piont in that?" Asks Launie.

"You'll see!" He pulls out a card. "Digimodify! Speed activate!" He pulls out another card. "Digimodify! Strength activate! Guilmon! Use rock crusher!"

Guilmon moves at lightening speed and hits Wargreymon in the back.

"Now use wild scratch!" Yells Phillip.

"Wild scratch!" Yells Guilmon. Wargreymon reverts back to Agumon.

"Digimodify! Matrix digivolution activate!" Yells Launie.

"Agumon matrix digivolve to..." He turns into a big T-rex looking digimon and a metal skull appears on his head. Then his arm turns metal and he gains a chest plate. "Metalgreymon!"

"I'll take you down with ultimate level!" Says Launie.

"I don't think so!" Yells Phillip. The sprinklers stop. "Guilmon! Use hazard claw!"

"Hazard claw!" Yells Guilmon. He hits Metalgreymon in the chest. Metal greymon turns back into Agumon again.

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" Yells Launie.

"Agumon digivolve to..." He turns into Greymon. "Greymon!"

Phillip pulls out a card. "Digimodify! Elemental attract!" He yells.

"No way! That's a super rare card that attracts the digimon's respective element, causing it to attribute digivolve.

Fire begins to surruond Guilmon. "Guilmon burn digivolve to..." He grows to look like Growlmon, only with a flaming hazard symbol on his chest, and he has flaming claws. "Burninguilmon!"

"Amazing! Burninguilmon!" Yells Mr. T.

"Now use burning claw!" Yells Phillip.

"Burning claw!" Yells Burninguilmon. The name of the move sounds like it would be hitting the opponent in some way with a claw that's burning, but it's not. Burninguilmon places his hands/paws/whatever together, in front of him and an energy beam comes out. Like a flamethrower though.

He takes Greymon out in one hit. Greymon turns back into Agumon and is renered unconscience.

"Phillip wins!" Yells Mr. B.

Cameron was battling another thrid year that thought they were better than the third year champ and thought they could take Cameron on. He ended the battle in less than a minute with Superpowermon's Superpower shocker, and came to watch Phillip and Launie's battle.

"Great job Phillip! I can't believe you did all that. You both were great!" Says Cameron.

somewhere in another dimension...

A myserious figure was watching the digidestined. "These digidestined continue to amaze me. Once I unleash my secret weapon, there'll be no stopping me. I've been watching them from day one, collecting data on their battling skills. They don't even realize that the battle class is helping seal their fate," the mysterious figure says and begins to laugh an evil laugh.


	8. Episode 8: An Enemy's Return

**A.N.: **I do not own Digimon.

**Digimon: Tamer's Academy**

**Episode 8: An Enemy's Return**

Cameron is sleeping, while Powermon is looking out the window.

_'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr' _Powermon was growling.

"What is it Powermon?" Asks Rex.

Demidevimon hides under the bed, shaking like it's fifty below. "What's wrong Demidevimon?" Asks Rex.

"There's something out there! Something pure evil!" Demidevimon says with a panic.

"Something pure evil?" He looks out the window. "Powermon! Don't wake Cameron up!" He turns off Cameron's alarm clock. "I'll take down that evil by myself to make up for cheating in my battle against Cameron.I feel aweful about it." He rushes out the door with Demidevimon on his shoulder.

"Pardon me but...are you crazy? We can't take on that thing! Didn't you see me shaking like there's no tomorrow?" Asks Demidevimon.

"We'll take it down with your Neodevimon form," says Rex.

back in Cameron and Rex's room...

Cameron slowly wakes up. "What time is it?" He asks. He sees the time. "What the heck? Why didn't you wake me up Powermon?"

"Rex told me not to," Powermon replies.

"If Rex told you to jump off a cliff would you? Hey wait. Why did he tell you not to wake me up? Is he trying to make me fail so he'll have a better chance at becoming school champ?" Asks Cameron.

"No no no. I told me not to wake you up because I smelled an evil digimon and he wanted to take care of it by himself to make up for cheating in our battle," says Powermon.

"Well it's gonna take a lot more than taking an evil digimon out by himself to make up for that," says Cameron. "Wait a minute! An evil digimon? Let's go Powermon!" He grabs Powermon and shoots out of the room.

one minute later...

"No way! It's MaloMyotismon! B-but-but... we destroyed Myotismon! It's not possible! Not only he wasn't destroyed, but he's even stronger! Talk about the worst two for one deal ever!" Yells Cameron. "Wait! Where's Rex?"

"Over there!" Powermon pionts to below MaloMyotismon.

"Rex! Get outta there! Now!" Yells Cameron. Rex was lying on the ground, Demidevimon right beside him.

Rex's eye begin to glow red. Dark energy surrounds him. He gets up and right after that, the same thing happens to Demidevimon.

"Rex?" Asks Cameron.

"He is now my slave! You will be forced to fight your friend or else die!" Yells MaloMyotismon.

"You need to stop living under a rock and brush up on your current events! He's not my friend anymore!" Yells Cameron.

"Then why do you still care about him?" Asks MaloMyotismon.

Cameron looks frightened.

"Rex will be controlled by me while the darkness slowly consumes his heart. When his heart is consumed, I will no longer need to control him. He will do my bidding willingly," says MaloMyotismon.

"You monster! I will destroy you!" Yells Cameron. "Powermon!"

"Powermon warp digivolve to..." He grows into a bigger version of himself. He also has sharper claws and his claws become electrified. "Electropowermon!"

He pulls out another card and it begins to glow. "Digimodify!" The card stops glowing to reveal that it changed to another card. "Elemental attract activate!"

Powermon is then hit by lightening that comes out of a clear sky. "Electropowermon thunder digivolve to..." The symbol on his chest changes to the symbol of Superpoermon. "Superpowermon!"

"Ooo I'm so scared," MaloMyotismon says sarcastically. "Is that the best you've got?"

"You forget about my other trick?" Asks Cameron.

"Uh oh," says MaloMyotismon.

Cameron's hands is surrounded by revolving data. He slashes his digivice through the data and yells "Execute! Spirit evolution!" He turns into Agunimon.

"Now! It's time for" He readys his digivice. "Digifuse!"

Superpowermon and Agunimon combine into Agunipowermon. Agunipowermon's power is five times as high as last time he used this manuever.

"I shall destroy you for this! Prepare to be deleted!" Yells Agunipowermon.

"Powerbeam!" The beam is brighter than powerful as well.

"!" MaloMyotismon screams so loud that Pluto could hear him. Even though sound can't travel through space.

It's a wonder how no ones ear drums were busted from the scream.

"This time stay down," says Agunipowermon. He then turns back into Powermon and Cameron.

"This better be the last time I see you MaloMyotismon.

somewhere in another dimension...

"Fool. He has no idea that his friend has already been consumed by the darkness. Before MaloMyotismon was destroyed, he gave all his power to speed up the consumption of that pathetic digidestined's heart. He gave all his power because he knew the power of attribute digivolution and he knew the power of that boy's skills. So he knew he was finished and he didn't want to fail me because if he failed me, that would mean that the dark digimon would never rule the digiworld _and _Earth. We already have the digiworld, and we just conquered the wishworld. And we just sealed Earth's fate thanks to MaloMyotismon. Good work my slave," says the mysterious figure. "Get ready to launch the next phase of our plan."


End file.
